ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanxi Xelem Zil
Nanxi Xelem Zil is a "character" in Ben 10 (3x0-verse) and its succeeding series. She first appeared in TBD episode. She is a Xaoman from Dimension 0 in her home region of Xaolan. Appearance She has hazel eyes which can change color when you're a Xaoman, hair that is short and a dark reddish-brown color that is so dark it almost looks black. Her skin is dull and pale but has a slight color to it compared to most Xaoman. Personality Caring and kind, she has a heart of gold as some would say. She made a promise to her best friend Avonnel and her brother Axcid to look after their son Exzill for them, and she did. She will keep her word no matter the cost. Powers and Abilities Like all Xaomans, she can manipulate things up to a sub-atomic level, traverse dimensions and live a long life. She can also survive in space due to not needing oxygen to live. Unlike other Xaoman, she has unique powers that are not on record. She is quite handy with a whip or a piece of rope, just ask Exzill. After her training as a Plumber, she carries around a stun blaster for she dares not harm another. Weaknesses Codon is a weakness for her as it is for all Xaoman. Mana is so similar to Xao/Aer that it cancels each other out most of the time. Unlike some Xaoman with their natural defense ability need is much weak and tends not to work well or even at all at times. Biography When she was little, she and her brother Axcid were the rightful heirs of the Xaoman Empire, but when her brother left, she was to take the throne but gave it to her best friend Avonnel instead. When her brother finally returned after years on end, he had a son with her friend and queen Avonnel. Her brother didn't stay long nor did the queen live to see her son. Making a promise to take care of him, she did that just that. At one point, Exzill made his way into the Plumbers Academy mostly for community service and was training when Nanxi came in the middle to whisk him away to uphold his kingly duties. It was the middle of a training exercise and the other side thought she was a hologram or an illusion from Exzill. The other side shot her and she fell, which is when (Name) Tennyson came over and helped her, he, took off his space helmet and placed it on her and walked out of the training exercise. The teacher allowed this, for he always helped others in need whether they are an ally or a foe. When Nanxi had come too she was in a strange place with the (name) next to her, this how she met (name) Tennyson. Eventually, she enrolled in the Academy to be with (Name) and was promoted quickly. Many got jealous of her, but she had training from back home that helped a lot. At some point, while on a mission with (Name), his father Max, and Devin Levin on a group together, heading back after a job well done. (Name) proposed to her and she said yes. Devin joked about being the best man at the wedding and he was going to be until the next mission took his life away. At some point, they had a son together Xendal Maxwell Tennyson, but Nanxi died during childbirth and (name) left soon after but leaving Xendal in the care of his brother Carl and his wife Sandra who renamed him, Maxwell Xendal Tennyson. Because she is a Xaoman, she was reincarnated into another life somewhere else, for the material body dies but the Xao lives on which is dubbed the soul. Relationships Family *Xendal Tennyson: Son *Max Tennyson: Father-in-law *Carl Tennyson: Brother-in-law *Sandra Tennyson: Sister-in-law *Frank Tennyson: Brother-in-law *Natalie Tennyson: Sister-in-law *Ken Tennyson: Nephew *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Niece *Ben Tennyson: Nephew *Verdona Tennyson: Mother-in-law *Axcid Jutenx Zil: Brother *Exzill Kore Black: Nephew *Kenny Tennyson: Grandnephew *Devlin Levin: Grandnephew *Vio Lin Black: Grandnephew *Skaris Cora Black: Grandniece *Jazmin Nanxi Black: Grandniece *Xera Avonnel Black: Grandniece *Elonis Simone Black: Grandnephew *Soelin Grim Black: Grandnephew *Codai Exzilin Black: Great grandniece Friends *Avonnel Elemann Black: Best friend *Kelsey Spectrum: Human friend Love Interests *Zane Tennyson Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *She is more powerful than Avonnel was but gave up the throne for she wished to rule with her brother. *She chose the name Xendal for her son because it was unisex as well, for if she had a girl it would stay the same. *Her name is pronounced 'Nan-shee', of which is confused for the name Nancy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Tennyson Family Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Residents of Bellwood